Orgullosos frikis
by ghmarta
Summary: Una tienda de cómics se abre en Mystic Falls y, sin quererlo, Elena se sorprenderá a sí misma sintiendo algo muy especial por el dueño de este local. Cuando dos frikis orgullosos chocan, la combinación puede llegar a ser muy explosiva. AU DELENA
1. Capítulo 1

**Aprovechando que la Comic Con de San Diego es la semana que viene y para mí eso es como la Meca de todos nosotros, los frikis del cine y las series, creo que es el momento oportuno de comenzar a publicar este fic de pocos capítulos.**

 **Delena**

 **+18**

 **AU (Todos humanos)**

 **Sinopsis: Una tienda de cómics se abre en Mystic Falls y, sin quererlo, Elena se sorprenderá a sí misma sintiendo algo muy especial por el dueño de este local. Cuando dos frikis orgullosos chocan, la combinación puede llegar a ser muy explosiva.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer a L. y a The CW.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_01_

Anna, de 6 años, salió corriendo por la puerta principal del colegio al ver quién estaba esperándola fuera para recogerla.

-¿Qué tal el día, peque? –le preguntó Elena tras darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Genial, hoy hemos aprendido que las plantas respiran y que son buenas porque nos dan oxígeno.

-Vaya, eso es muy interesante.

Como aquella mañana Elena había tenido que dejar su coche en el taller para que le hiciesen una revisión, las chicas regresaban a casa andando. Anna llevaba un buen rato con ganas de hacer pis y no podía aguantar hasta llegar a casa, así que entraron en la primera tienda que vieron, que resultó ser la antigua clínica privada del padre de Elena, la cual este vendió unos años antes de morir y que desde entonces había ido pasando de dueño en dueño sin mucho éxito. Al parecer ahora era una tienda de cómics y tenía pinta de tener mucho éxito por la cantidad de jóvenes que había sentados alrededor de una mesa jugando muy animadamente a las _magics_ o mirando las estanterías.

Elena vio a alguien junto al mostrador e intuyó que se trataba del dueño del local.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? –les preguntó este con una sonrisa burlona, divertido por verlas tan impacientes.

-¿Le importa si la peque usa el baño?

-Sin problemas, está...

-Gracias –le cortó ella con prisa-, sé dónde está.

La chica Gilbert acompañó a la Anna al baño pero, una vez en la puerta, esta insistió en decir que ya era mayor y que podía entrar sola. Por eso, Elena regresó donde el dependiente y se quedó un rato observando la tienda.

-No sabía que hubiese tiendas así en Mystic Falls –comentó ella fascinada al ver la cantidad de figuras de acción que había en las estanterías.

-Ahora sí.

La chica se giró para decir algo y se quedó embobada mirándole. Con las prisas no había tenido tiempo de verle bien. Ahora, pudiéndole observar con detenimiento, podía apreciar su belleza. No solo tenía un buen cuerpo y el rostro de un modelo o actor de cine, sino que sus increíbles ojos azules eran tan intensos que casi podía ver a través de ellos. No le extrañaba que en la tienda hubiese tanta presencia femenina…

-Siento curiosidad –dijo de repente él, sacándola de su ensoñación-, ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba el baño si no habías entrado aquí antes?

-Esto antes era la clínica privada de mi padre. Era doctor.

Entre el uso del verbo en pasado y la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Elena, al chico no le hizo falta nada más para saber que el hombre había muerto.

-¿Lleva esto mucho tiempo abierto? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, aunque lo que más le interesaba era cambiar de tema.

-Nos trasladamos aquí hace una semana, pero no hemos abierto hasta hace un par de días. Preparar todo esto requiere su tiempo –explicó él con orgullo en su voz, alzando las manos para señalar a su alrededor.

-Ya lo creo… -murmuró Elena aún maravillada por el cuidado de cada detalle y cómo los artículos en venta formaban parte de la decoración.

Anna salió mostrando una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa de haber podido ir al baño sola.

-Ya he terminado –anunció esta.

-Pues ahora dale las gracias al señor por dejarnos usar su baño –le dijo Elena, señalando hacia el chico de ojos azules.

-Gracias, señor.

El chico se puso en cuclillas para hablarle a la pequeña:

-Es un placer ayudar a un par de damiselas en apuros –respondió él con una sonrisa, mirando primero a Anna y después a Elena, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a esta última.

-Es hora de volver a casa, Anna –le dijo la chica a la niña, para después dirigirse al dependiente-. Gracias por todo.

-Ha sido un placer.

 **0000**

Por la tarde, Elena estaba en el Grill con su mejor amiga y cuñada Bonnie, tomando un café y un trozo de pastel.

-¿Y cómo era el chico? –se interesó su amiga después de que le contase lo ocurrido horas antes-. ¿Estaba bueno?

-Bastante… -contó Elena con un ligero rubor al recordarlo-. No pensé que un vendedor de cómics pudiese ser tan guapo.

-Pues me están dando ganas de ir a visitar su tienda…

-¡Ey, que estás saliendo con mi hermano! –le regañó en broma la chica Gilbert.

-Solo sería una visita de interés profesional, como posible compradora. El cumpleaños de Jeremy está próximo, ya lo sabes.

-Sí claro, seguro que es solo por eso…

-No, pero ahora tengo excusa –rió Bonnie divertida-. No, en serio, no sé qué comprarle. ¿Qué tal un cómic de esos de superhéroes que tanto le gusta? Siempre se queja de que no comparto sus gustos frikis.

-¿Pero sabes a caso qué cómics les gusta?

-No, pero tampoco creo que sea tan difícil acertar. Ni que hubiese mucho donde elegir…

-¿Marvel o DC?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bonnie como si le acabase de hablar en un idioma extraño.

-Como te presentes en casa con un cómic de DC, mi hermano rompe contigo seguro.

-Está bien, me rindo. ¿Para qué discuto contigo? Si de todas formas iba a encargarte a ti que lo compraras.

-¿Y eso?

-Primero porque eres tan friki como tu hermano y sabrás qué comprarle. Y segundo, te estoy dando una excusa para volver a ver a _tu_ guaperas. ¿Ves como soy buena amiga?

Ante ese comentario, las chicas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír.


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Unos días después, Elena terminando su turno en el Grill, vio que la tienda de cómics aún seguía abierta y recordó que todavía no había ido a comprar el regalo de Jeremy, así que fue allí.

-¡Está cerrado! –anunció una voz masculina que Elena no supo de dónde venía.

-Oh, lo siento, yo…

El chico, que estaba agachado detrás del mostrador guardando unos artículos que un cliente había dejado encargado, se puso de pie en el acto al reconocer esa dulce voz.

-Pero si es _mi_ damisela en apuros… -dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora-. Contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

-Acabo de terminar mi turno en el Grill y vi que había luz… -intentó explicarse ella con timidez.

-No te preocupes, siempre hay tiempo para atender a una chica bonita.

La soltura con la que tonteaba al chico hacía que Elena se quedase siempre sin saber muy bien qué decir y acababa balbuceando como tonta.

-¿En serio no hay problema? –preguntó ella sintiéndose mal por hacerle cerrar más tarde-. Puedo venir mañana si eso.

-Ya estás aquí, así que aprovecha.

-Está bien…

-¿Buscabas algo en particular o prefieres echar un vistazo por la tienda primero? Puedo hacer de guía si quieres.

Aunque la oferta sonaba muy tentadora, Elena sí que tenía claro lo que estaba buscando y prefirió no hacerle al chico perder más tiempo.

-Buscaba _Ultimate Comics. Spiderman 3_.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró él mientras buscaba el cómic en su inventario del ordenador-. Hoy es tu día de suerte, preciosa.

-¿Tienes el cómic? –preguntó ella, ignorando que la había llamado de esa forma.

-Me queda uno en el almacén. ¿Quieres venir?

Como única respuesta, Elena asintió con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que el dueño de una tienda le dejaba ver el almacén y tenía curiosidad por ver el material que habría en el sótano.

-No te hacía de las que leían el universo _Ultimate_ –comentó él mientras descendían las escaleras.

-Y no lo hago. El cómic es un regalo para mi hermano, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños. Yo soy más de _Era de Apocalipsis_.

-X-Men, ¿eh? A mí también me gustan mucho, aunque donde esté Iron Man…

Elena asintió conforme, ya que después de X-Men, Los Vengadores eran sus superhéroes favoritos. Iron Man era el personajes que más le gustaba, pues su sentido del humor irónico y su chulería la volvía loca.

Tal y como había supuesto, allí abajo en el sótano había una cantidad bastante considerable de cómics, juegos de mesa, merchandising y demás artículos de colección. Le sorprendió ver lo bien organizado que estaba todo, ya que hasta tenía distribuido en estanterías los cómics por orden. Parecía increíble que un hombre fuese tan ordenado.

En el centro del sótano había una gran mesa que actuaba de taller de pintura de lo que parecía ser el ejército de _Warhammer_ personal del chico.

-¿Condes vampiros? –preguntó ella, mirando un par de cajas de _Warhammer_ sobre la mesa.

-Es de mi hermano –le explicó el chico mientras buscaba el cómic-, yo soy más de _El señor de los anillos_.

" _Otra cosa que tenemos en común"_ pensó ella. Elena no pintaba ejércitos de estos, pero las películas de _El señor de los anillos_ le fascinaban y las veía cada año por Navidades, al igual que adoraba el universo literario de Tolkien.

-¡Aquí está! –celebró el chico al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Él fue hacia Elena con el cómic en alto, luciendo una sonrisa muy sexy. El chico se le arrimó tanto que la arrinconó contra la mesa de trabajo. Las pulsaciones de Elena se aceleraron por la excitación de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Gr-Gracias –dijo ella entrecortadamente, no pudiendo razonar mucho por culpa de su proximidad.

El chico de ojos azules, viendo la reacción que provocaba en Elena, quiso seguir jugando.

-¿Solo eso? Vamos, soy el héroe que ha salvado el cumpleaños de tu hermano –bromeó él, para luego hablarle de forma sensual-. ¿Qué tal una compensación?

-No ha sido para tanto… -susurró la chica, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios, aquellos que estaban tan próximos a ella que la tentaban a besarlos.

-¿No? –volvió a intentarlo él, pegándose aún más a Elena, si es que más era posible-. ¿Ni una pequeñita?

La chica no veía sentido a seguir rechazándolo, puesto que era algo que estaba deseando hacer, así que cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas para acabar así con la distancia que separaban sus labios y le dio un tímido y casto beso. No duró más de unos segundos, pero el agradable cosquilleo que sintieron al besarse dejó a ambos con ganas de más.

-Ahora ya estamos en paz –murmuró ella al romper el beso.

-De eso nada –negó con la cabeza él, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus manos y atrayéndole hacia él para volver a unir sus labios.

Con forme más se besaban, más pasional era el beso y más se iba calentando el ambiente. El chico acarició el cuerpo de Elena por debajo de la ropa y la aupó para sentarla en la mesa. Como esta llevaba vestido, pudo acariciar sus muslos sin obstáculos. Debido a su toque, Elena gimió contra su boca y se apretó contra la erección de este.

Al verla tan receptiva, el chico no dudó en sacar un condón del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, a lo que Elena respondió desabrochándole los vaqueros y bajándoselos junto con los bóxers.

Tras colocarse el preservativo, el chico de intensos ojos azules hizo a un lado las braguitas de Elena y jugó con su intimidad con los dedos de una mano, hasta que se apiadó de ella y finalmente la invadió con su miembro con rudeza.

Los movimientos de él continuaron siendo duros y profundos, aumentando el ritmo al notar cómo ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar sus respectivas liberaciones.

Al terminar, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, el chico tiró el condón a la papelera que tenía a su lado y rápidamente se subió los pantalones y se abrochó la camisa, para después mostrarle a Elena el cómics que habían dejado olvidado sobre la mesa y hacerle señas a esta para que subiese a la tienda con él.

Elena, extrañada por su actitud pasota, tardó unos minutos en volver en sí y adecentarse para reunirse con el chico arriba, donde le vio junto al ordenador, introduciendo los datos de la compra.

-Son cinco dólares –dijo él sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.

Molesta por su actitud, Elena dejó el billete en la mesa y se largó sin despedirse.

 **0000**

Nada más ver a Bonnie al día siguiente, Elena le contó lo sucedido la pasada noche con el chico de la tienda de cómics. Su cuñada, al oír su historia, se quedó flipando.

-Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo -dijo la chica Gilbert, riñéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan ingenua de caer en sus redes-. ¿Qué clase de tío lleva un condón en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón? A saber las veces que habrá hecho algo así...


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Poco después del cumpleaños de Jeremy, el chico convenció a su novia para ir a la nueva tienda de cómics. Allí les recibió una mujer joven que se presentó como Katherine Pierce.

-Ah… La última vez que vine, me atendió un chico –mintió Bonnie, queriendo sonsacarle su relación con este.

-Supongo que te refieres a mi novio. Llevamos la tienda juntos.

Bonnie se quedó de piedra al oír eso. El tipo este no solo había utilizado a Elena como un trapo de usar y tirar, sino que encima tenía novia. Era el colmo. No se podía ser más sinvergüenza.

Ajeno al cabreo de su novia, Jeremy estaba alucinando con la de cosas que había en la tienda. Insistió en ver todos los cómics y muñecos de acción del local, contándole a Bonnie cientos de datos que conocía de tal o cual personaje al que representaban estos.

La chica estaba deseando irse de allí cuanto antes, pero Jeremy la animó a apuntarse a jugar al _Bang!_ con un grupo de personas que estaban a punto de comenzar una partida nuevo. Bonnie se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de los jugadores eran de su edad o cercana a ella, algo que le hizo cambiar su percepción de cuál era la clase de personas que se divertían con estos juegos de rol.

Una vez comenzada la partida, el funcionamiento del juego le resultaba muy complicado de comprender a Bonnie, puesto que había muchas cartas que provocaban variantes en el comportamiento de las demás. Pero, cuando la chica consiguió acabar con su primer contrincante, se animó hasta el punto de ganar la partida al quedarse a solas con el Sheriff y matarlo, puesto que ella tenía el rol de Renegado y ese era su objetivo.

A Bonnie le gustó tanto el juego, que fue ella quien se adelantó a Jeremy para comprarlo con el claro propósito de jugar con el resto de su grupo de amigos en cuanto tuviesen un hueco libre.

En el tiempo que estuvieron allí, nadie vino a ayudar a Katherine con la tienda. Aquel día estuvo atendiendo el local ella sola, por lo que Bonnie se quedó con las ganas de ver al chico que le había sido infiel a esta con su mejor amiga, engañando así a ambas.

 **0000**

En cuanto estuvo con su amiga a solas, Bonnie le contó lo que había descubierto sobre el chico de la tienda de cómics. Elena se pilló un cabreo enorme al enterarse de que el de la tienda tenía novia.

Tal fue su enfado que se quedó observando la tienda desde la ventana del Grill que daba directamente a la puerta del local, esperando si veía al chico de ojos azules, cosa que ocurrió casi a la hora de cerrar.

Elena se plantó sin dudar en la tienda y vio que él estaba solo, haciendo la cuenta del dinero que había en la caja registradora.

-Hola, damisela –la saludó él con una sonrisa encantadora-. ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues tú me dirás… ¿Sabe tu novia que te tiras clientes en el sótano de vuestro negocio?

-¿Mi qué? –preguntó el chico algo confuso.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que esa tal Katherine es tu novia.

-Oh, vaya…

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-¿Y qué más quieres que haga? Tú y yo solo hemos echado un polvo, tampoco es que te deba nada.

Ese comentario solo consiguió que Elena se cabrease más por momentos.

-Además, ¿quién me dice que no estás saliendo con el padre de tu hija? –le echó encara el chico-. Tal vez no sea yo el único que no está siendo del todo sincero aquí.

-¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!?

-Lo que oyes. No eres quién para juzgarme cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo.

-Tú y yo no somos para nada iguales.

-¿Ah, no?

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, cada vez más y más alto, sin que ninguno de los dos estuviese dispuesto a perder la pelea.

-Y que sepas que tu tienda apesta –dijo ella cabreada.

-No fue eso lo que me pareció ver cuando nos lo montanos en mi sótano –se burló él con chulería.

-Me das asco –gruñó la chica, pegando un portazo al salir.

 **0000**

-Ni se inmutó cuando le dije que sabía que tenía novia –terminó de contarle Elena a Jenna y a Bonnie lo ocurrido la pasada noche-. Le dio exactamente igual, es más, me acusó de hacer lo mismo que él.

-¿En serio hizo eso? –se sorprendió su tía-. Ese tipo es un capullo.

-Pues su novia parece muy buena persona –intervino Bonnie-. No entiendo qué hace con ese tío…

-Es un manipulador –dijo la chica Gilbert-. Seguro que no tiene ni idea de cómo es él en realidad.

-Pues va siendo hora de que lo sepa, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Bonnie?

-Piénsalo bien, Elena. El tipo este ha sido un imbécil contigo, ¿de verdad no te apetece vengarte?

-¿Quieres que vaya a contarle a Katherine que me tiré a su novio en la tienda? –se escandalizó Elena ante el plan de su amiga-. Eso sería pasarse un poco, ¿no crees?

-Si mi novio fuese por ahí poniéndome los cuernos, me gustaría que alguien me lo dijera.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, sé que tenéis muchas ganas de leer el próximo capítulo de Survival, pero estoy algo liado estos días y no sé cuánto voy a tardar en tenerlo listo. Os pido un poco de paciencia. Prometo que merecerá la pena ;)**

 **De momento, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo de Orgullosos frikis!**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_04_

De camino al Grill un sábado por la mañana, Bonnie se quedó un rato mirando hacia la tienda de cómics al ver que había un hombre ayudando a Katherine a abrir la tienda. Ambos estaban muy sonrientes. Bonnie no sabía si el chico se trataba de aquel del que Elena le había hablado tanto, pero esa duda quedó resuelta cuando les vio compartir un largo y romántico beso.

Rápidamente, Bonnie fue al bar de su mejor amiga para contarle lo que acababa de presenciar.

-El chico es mono –reconoció ella-, pero no es tan guapo como dices. Aunque tiene unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, que hacen juego con su cabello castaño.

-¿De qué hablas? –se extrañó Elena al oírle describir la apariencia física del chico-. Pero si él tiene el pelo oscuro y sus ojos son azules.

-De eso nada. Sé lo que he visto. Y era castaño.

-Pues no es el mismo tío.

 **0000**

Para descubrir de una vez por todas qué ocurría con los dueños de la tienda de cómics, Bonnie mandó a Jer a echar un vistazo. Atendiendo a los clientes solo estaba un chico de cabello castaño, el cuál se identificó como Stefan.

-¿Y qué hay del otro tío? –preguntó Jeremy-. El del pelo oscuro.

-Ese es Damon, mi hermano.

En ese momento entró Katherine con una sonrisa radiante, quien le dio un beso a Stefan en los labios como saludo.

-¿Ya ha vuelto a dejarte Damon solo, mi amor? –le preguntó Katherine a su novio.

-Está abajo guardando los envíos de esta mañana –le informó este-. Deberías confiar un poco más en mi hermano, nena.

-Lo siento, es que últimamente está tan ausente… Deberías hablar con él, creo que le pasa algo.

-Será mal de amores –bromeó el chico de ojos verdes.

Recordando que no estaban solos, la pareja salió de su burbuja particular.

-Ah, hola, Jeremy –le saludó la chica muy amigablemente-. ¿Hoy no ha venido tu novia contigo?

-No, el otro día fue una excepción. A ella no le van mucho estas cosas.

-Pues para no gustarle, se lo pasó en grande con el _Bang!_ –rió Katherine divertida al recordar aquel día-. ¿Habéis estrenado ya el que comprasteis?

-Aún no, estamos esperando a que nuestros amigos tengan un hueco libre. Ya sabes, es más interesante el juego cuantos más jugadores haya.

-¿Por qué no os pasáis por aquí esta tarde después de cerrar? –propuso Stefan metiéndose en la conversación-. Nosotros también llevamos tiempo queriendo jugar pero solo somos tres. Podemos encargar unas pizzas y echar el día todos juntos.

-Así nos vamos conociendo más –añadió Katherine, muy emocionada con la idea-. Estaría bien hacer amigos nuevos.

-Eso suena fantástico –coincidió el pequeño Gilbert-. Se lo diré a los míos.

 **0000**

Poco antes de que cerrasen la tienda de cómics, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna, Anna y una obligada Elena entraron en el local donde estaban Stefan y Katherine recogiendo unas cosas mientras Damon terminaba de atender al último cliente del día.

La pareja de novios les saludó alegremente y se presentaron a los que no conocían aún. Nada más irse el cliente, Katherine llamó a Damon para que fuese con ellos y le presentó a la gente del Grill. Elena y él se evitaron las miradas en todo momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por muchos de los presentes.

Los Gilbert habían traído comida preparada del Grill para invitar a sus vecinos y se dirigieron todos al sótano para almorzar. Como había veces que tenían que quedarse en la tienda hasta muy tarde, habían preparado esa zona para tener todo tipo de comodidades llegado el momento: mesas, sillas, una nevera con cerveza y refrescos, microondas… En fin, todo lo necesario para estar cómodos.

Damon y Elena no paraban de mirarse cuando creían que el otro no lo hacía, lo cual era mejor que mirar hacia la mesa de Warhammer donde se entregaron el uno al otro días atrás, algo que les hacía sentirse muy incómodos.

Tras la comida, subieron de nuevo a la tienda, donde tenían una mesa preparada para que los clientes jugasen a los juegos de rol. Stefan explicó rápidamente las normas del _Bang!_ y repartió las cartas. Al principio, los novatos en el juego, estaban muy perdidos y hacían preguntas constantemente, pero pronto comprendieron el funcionamiento de las cartas; tanto fue así, que Katherine propuso complicar más el juego añadiendo a la mesa una de las expansiones del _Bang!_

Se lo pasaron en grande, incluso Damon y Elena, quienes evitaron tanto la interacción con el otro que les mataron todas las ocasiones porque preferían perder antes que atacarse el uno al otro.

Anna también jugó con ellos. La niña se sentaba en el regazo de Jenna e hizo equipo con esta porque, a pesar de que la pequeña no sabía muy bien cómo jugar, quería formar parte de la diversión. Anna era muy dulce y se ganó en seguida el cariño de Stefan y Katherine. Hasta Damon sonreía como bobo cuando esta decía algo gracioso.

Mientras recogían, Damon se excusó para ir al sótano a guardar los refrescos que sobraron y llevarse los vasos para limpiarlos.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle, Elena? –le sugirió Katherine, intuyendo que ambos necesitaban hablar por un motivo que ella desconocía.

La chica, al sentirse obligada, fue con Damon. El silencio y la tensión entre ellos era más que evidente, pero Elena estaba decidida a aclarar la situación de una vez por todas. Así que, nada más soltar las cosas abajo, ella se lanzó a hablar:

-¿Por qué dejaste que pensara que Katherine era tu novia?

-Estaba molesto con tu acusación –se explicó Damon-, solo me dieron ganas de enojarte aún más.

-De todos modos, me trataste como una mierda cuando me follaste aquí y luego hiciste como si nada.

-Tenía miedo –confesó él en voz baja, muy avergonzado por eso.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Elena ahora con una voz más dulce, sin tanto reproche.

-Nunca había sentido con alguien lo que tú me hiciste sentir. No supe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo te hice sentir?

-Conectado a tu alma. Era como si…

-Como si fuésemos uno solo –terminó ella su frase, quien también sintió lo mismo.

-Exacto.

Confesarse el uno al otro lo que sintieron durante su encuentro sexual fue demasiado personal e íntimo para ellos, por lo que ambos se sentían muy avergonzados.

-Verás, Elena –se atrevió a hablar él tras un silencio algo incómodo-. Yo nunca he sido de relaciones estables, ¿vale? Soy más bien la clase de tío que tiene relaciones sin compromiso, del tipo "nos acostamos y después si te he visto no me acuerdo" y hasta ahora me ha ido muy bien.

"Pero tú… Tú eres diferente, me haces sentir diferente, como si fuese otra persona, una que no es un capullo integral y que quiere sentar la cabeza. Pero, joder, esto es tan difícil… Y además está tu hija, ¿qué ejemplo de mierda iba a ser para ella?

-Anna no es mi hija.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es mía, sino de mi tía Jenna y su marido Alaric.

Damon comprendía ahora por qué la niña había estado todo el día más arrimada a estos dos que a Elena.

-Veo que no era el único que no quería sacar al otro del equívoco… -murmuró él algo dolido.

-Mira, Damon, me gustas –le confesó la chica-. Me gustas mucho, pero no sé si estoy preparada para embarcarme en una relación con alguien que no sabe tener pareja.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad.

-¿Podemos al menos ser amigos?

-No sé si podré…

-Inténtalo. Nuestras familias se llevan muy bien. Vamos a estar viéndonos constantemente, qué menos que llevarnos bien.

-De acuerdo. Amigos entonces –accedió el chico aunque no del todo convencido con el rol de ser amigo de Elena.

Cuando regresaron arriba, todos notaron que el ambiente estaba más relajado. Se despidieron y quedaron en repetir ese día en otro momento.

-¿Qué pasa entre Elena y tú? –le preguntó Katherine a su cuñado en cuanto sus compañeros del Grill se fueron.

-Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? –respondió este evasivo.

-Os habéis pasado el día evitándoos. ¿Desde cuando haces eso con una chica en lugar de intentar ligártela?

-Tuvimos un malentendido hace poco –reconoció Damon-. Pero ya está solucionado.

-Así que, ¿vais a quedar o algo? –se ilusionó la chica ante esa posibilidad.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si hacéis una bonita pareja!

-No sé tener pareja, Kath.

-Bobadas, eso es porque hasta ahora no habías encontrado a la adecuada. Pero creo que Elena puede serlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

Pasaron semanas y las familias de Damon y Elena cada vez se hacían más amigas. Tanto era así que quedaban numerosas veces después del trabajo para ver una película en el Grill o jugar a algún juego de rol en la tienda de cómics. Por ello, Elena y Damon se veían obligados a verse a cada momento.

Los suyos estaban hartos de ver cómo ambos se comían con la mirada mientras actuaban como idiotas el uno delante del otro sin querer dar el paso para ir a algo más porque eran demasiados orgullosos.

-¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? –le preguntó Bonnie a su novio al terminar de hacer cuenta del dinero de la caja.

-Iremos a la tienda de cómics para jugar a _"El lobo"_. Te va a gustar, es parecido al _"Bang!"_ pero algunos personajes sí conocen la identidad de otros y hay un narrador que va creando la historia y guiando a los jugadores.

-Suena bastante bien, ¿has avisado a tu hermana para que venga?

-La última vez que quedamos con ellos me constó horrores convencerla para ir, así que en esta ocasión te toca a ti.

-Damon va a estar allí –comprendió Bonnie-. En serio, hay que hacer algo con estos dos antes de que acaben tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos así hablarían de algo, porque no les he visto intercambiar ni un simple saludo desde hace días…

 **0000**

-Tengo planes esta noche –puso como excusa Elena al oír que iban a ir a la tienda de cómics.

-¿Cómo cuáles exactamente? –le preguntó su tía Jenna, quien había ido a ayudar a Bonnie para convencerla de ir-. ¿Evitar a Damon?

-Yo no le estoy evitando, somos amigos.

-Ya, claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

La joven Gilbert iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de Katherine.

-¡Vamos, chicas! –les dijo esta para que se apresuraran-. Sino venís a la tienda pronto, los chicos van a acabar con todo el alcohol.

-Idos ya –le animó Elena a todas-. Yo me encargo de cerrar el bar.

-De eso nada –negó en rotundo Katherine conociendo sus intenciones-. Tú también te vienes.

Medio a rastras, Elena se vio obligada a ir a la tienda de cómics, donde todos esperaban con la mesa ya preparada para cenar. Para de la nueva rutina era ver a Damon acompañado de uno de sus ligues de una noche. Elena intentaba no tomárselo como algo personal, pero estaba casi convencida de que solo las llevaba allí para pasearlas delante de ella.

La chica de esa noche se llamaba Andie Star y era presentadora de la cadena local. Era muy atractiva y simpática, pero no se le daban nada bien los juegos de rol. Antes de comenzar a jugar a _"El lobo"_ , tuvieron que explicarle las normas cinco veces para que las entendiera. Pese a repetirlo tantas veces, la chica metió la pata en numerosas ocasiones y estropeó la partida al delatar quién tenía cuál rol.

Elena se reía internamente al ver la cara de desesperación de Damon y su decepción al darse cuenta de lo tonta que le había salido el ligue de aquella noche.

 **0000**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Elena y su familia y amigos le estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa porque a ella no le gustaba celebrarlo.

-¿Vienes conmigo a encargar la tarta para el cumpleaños de Elena? –le preguntó Katherine a su cuñado.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo he formulado como una pregunta para no parecer una inquisidora, pero no te estoy dejando alternativa.

-En serio, Kath. No puedo.

-¿Quieres dejar de actuar ya como un crío? Te gusta Elena y tú le gustas a ella. ¿A qué esperas para ir a por ella?

-Dijo que quería que fuéramos solo amigos.

-Porque tenía miedo de meterse en una relación en la que pudiese salir herida, Damon. Demuéstrale que vas a luchar por ella, que no le harás daño.

La charla de su cuñada le hizo pensar mucho al chico, aunque no fuese a reconocérselo a esta. Katherine tenía razón, estas últimas semanas había estaba evitando algo que quería enormemente, había estado evitando estar con Elena porque a él, al igual que a ella, le daba miedo fastidiarlo todo si la relación ni iba bien. Por eso accedió a ser solo amigos, pero ni aún así podía estar cerca de ella y eso era algo que le estaba volviendo loco.

Con todo el estrés que se había generado entorno a la fiesta sorpresa de Elena, el chico decidió esperar hasta entonces para dar un paso más con ella y así tener tiempo suficiente para pensar qué le iba a decir exactamente para convencerla de que salir con él no era un error.

 **0000**

Llegó el gran día del cumpleaños de Elena. La chica, que estaba muy deprimida como siempre que llegaba ese día, se despertó con los gritos de Anna cantando _"cumpleaños feliz"_ por el móvil durante una llamada con su tía Jenna donde toda su familia le felicitó por su día. La chica Gilber pensó que, al vivir sola, tendría al menos unas horas de tranquilidad antes de tener que enfrentarse a esto, pero su familia no era de las que esperaban para demostrarle lo felices que estaban por ella.

Durante todo el día en el Grill, los clientes habituales y amigos de la joven le dieron sus felicitaciones.

Elena supuestamente no tenía que saber nada de la fiesta hasta que la llevasen a la casa de los Salvatore, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para acoger a tanta gente. Pero sus amigas eran muy malas mintiendo y ocultando cosas, y estaban compinchadas con Katherine que era aún peor, así que…

De todos modos y aunque no le gustaba la idea de una fiesta, Elena fingió sorpresa cuando Katherine la arrastró a la casa Salvatore para supuestamente acompañarla porque Stefan y Damon la habían dejado sola cerrando la tienda y se le había olvidado las llaves del coche.

Nada más abrir la puerta principal de la casa, decenas de personas gritaron al unísono un alegre _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Elena!"_.

Tras repartir abrazos y besos a todos sus amigos, le tocó el turno a Damon de acercarse a ella para darle sus felicitaciones.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elena –murmuró él algo nervioso, entregándole un regalo cuidadosamente bien envuelto-. Te he traído algo.

-Damon, no…

-Tranquila, te prometo que no he comprado nada. No he pagado por ello.

-¿Lo has robado? –preguntó la chica realmente confusa por sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡No! En realidad, se trata de algo que tenía por casa…

-No tenías que haberte molestado –dijo Elena tomando el regalo entre sus manos, curiosa a la par que ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

-Quería hacerlo –sonrió ampliamente Damon al ver la cara que se le quedó a la chica cuando desenvolvió una primera edición de _Crónicas X-men #1_ , el primer cómic de _Era de Apocalipsis_ , el Universo Marvel favorito de esta.

-Dios mío, Damon… -susurró ella quedándose sin palabras-.

-No sabía qué regalarte, y recordé la conversación que tuvimos la noche que… Bueno, recordé que te gustaba este universo de X-Men.

"Uno de mis primeros cómics que tuve de niño fue este –contó él con una sonrisa recordando viejos recuerdos-. Lo encontré en una convención de cómics en Louisiana y me gasté el dinero de mi paga de la semana para conseguirlo.

-Damon, esto parece ser muy importante para ti, ¿por qué me lo estás regalando?

-Fue importante para mí en aquel momento. Espero que sea importante para ti ahora.

"¿Por qué no lo abres? Tal vez te lleves una buena sorpresa.

Rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado de no dañar el papel del cómic, Elena lo abrió por la primera página que se quedó más sorprendida aún al ver una dedicatoria especialmente para ella del mismísimo Stan Lee.

-Esto es perfecto, Damon. Gracias.

-Tuve que pedir un par de favores para conseguirlo –confesó este orgulloso-. Incluso fui a una convención de la Wizard World de Chicago para reunirme en persona con él.

"Pensé en llevarte conmigo, pero no sabía si aceptarías. No es que hablásemos mucho estos últimos días…

" _Así que eso era lo que estuvo haciendo…"_ pensó Elena para sí, sintiéndose mal al haberle criticado porque pensó que ese fin de semana se había ido por ahí con alguno de sus ligues.

-Tienes razón, seguramente habría sido tan orgullosa que no habría ido –confesó ella-. Pero ahora estamos bien, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, no dudes en llamarme si vas a reunirte de nuevo con Stan Lee.

-Hecho. Y, ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejas invitarte a una copa?

-Creo que esta noche me tomaré varias –dijo Elena acompañando al chico hacia la bodega donde guardaba sus mejores botellas.

-¿Cumplir años no te gusta o qué? –preguntó en broma él.

-No es solo, es que este día no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Había mucha gente alrededor y la música estaba muy alta, así que Damon la guió hacia una sala más tranquila y se sentaron en un banco de madera.

-¿Me hablas de ello? –animó el chico a Elena para que le contase eso que la deprimía tanto.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

-Oh, vaya…

-Yo cumplía 10 años y me había empeñado en tener una tarta de chocolate blanco con fresas para mi fiesta porque lo había visto en una película que me gustaba mucho.

"Ellos no se enteraron de eso hasta el día anterior y tuvieron que encargar la tarta rápidamente. La mañana de mi cumpleaños fueron a recoger la tarta. Era un día de lluvia y por el camino hacia la pastelería había cientos de obras en la carretera.

"Un ciclista se les cruzó repentinamente y mi padre intentó esquivarle como pudo. El suelo de una calle estaba encharcado y el coche patinó al frenar. Se chocaron contra otro coche. Murieron casi al instante…

Elena se secó las lágrimas antes incluso de derramarlas.

-Es tu fiesta, puedes llorar si quieres –le dedicó el chico una media sonrisa queriendo animarla.

-Estoy cansada de estar triste –confesó ella dándole un gran trago a la botella de Bourbon que Damon había cogido de la bodega para ellos solos.

-Pues no lo estés –le dijo él ganándose de inmediato la atención de Elena-. Sé que sientes que la muerte de tus padres fue culpa tuya, pero no fue así. Fue un accidente. Trágico, pero un accidente.

-Lo sé…

-Y ellos fueron a buscar esa tarta especial porque querían que estuvieras feliz el día de tu cumpleaños. Estoy convencido de que siguen queriendo que este día sea tu día especial.

-¿Cómo voy a estar feliz un día como hoy si es el aniversario de su muerte?

-Pero también el de tu nacimiento. Tal vez debas dejar de memorar la muerte y empezar a celebrar la vida, TU vida.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Elena enérgicamente bebiendo otro largo trago de alcohol-. Vamos a celebrarlo. ¡Bailemos toda la noche!

La chica se puso en pie con tanta rapidez que se tambaleó ligeramente debido a que estaba algo borracha ya. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba esta, Damon decidió quedarse con ella para cuidarla y asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

 **0000**

Elena se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una tremenda resaca. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama y abrazada a Damon. Se preocupó inmediatamente al ver que el chico tenía el torso el descubierto. Destapó las sábanas que les cubrían y suspiró ligeramente aliviada al ver que no estaban desnudos, pero seguía preocupada porque estaban en ropa interior.

La chica intentó hacer memoria de la noche anterior, de cómo había llegado a parar allí, pero todo cuanto consiguió fue que la cabeza le diera más vueltas.

En sueños, Damon se movió y se abrazó a la almohada como si creyese que se trataba del cuerpo de Elena, algo de lo que se dio cuenta enseguida porque abrió los ojos extrañado.

-Hmm… ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó él como si nada, como si estar en la cama juntos fuera de lo más normal.

Elena se fijó en que la mirada del chico se desvió al cuerpo de ella, contemplándola. No fue hasta ese momento en que la joven recordó que seguía en ropa interior, por lo que rápidamente salió de la cama para buscar ropa que ponerse. Su vestido de la otra noche no estaba por ninguna parte, así que tuvo que optar por unos vaqueros de Damon y una sudadera de este, algo a lo que el chico no puso pega alguna, más bien parecía deleitarse con las vistas.

-¿Me quieres decir qué pasó anoche?

-Pasamos un buen rato –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros relajadamente-. Te divertiste.

-¿Que pasamos un buen rato? –se escandalizó ella-. ¿Así que fue eso? ¿Te aprovechaste de que estaba triste y me emborrachaste para acostarte conmigo?

-¿Crees que soy de esa clase de tíos? –le tocó ahora a Damon enojarse-. ¿De los que se aprovechan de las chicas en sus malos momentos?

-No sé qué creer…

-¡Pues cree en mí, joder! No he hecho nada para merecer esto.

-¿Y la noche en tu tienda qué? ¿Tampoco te aprovechaste de mí entonces?

-No me conviertas en el malo de la peli, Elena. Yo no me aproveché de nada, ambos quisimos hacerlo.

-Tengo que irme… -murmuró ella saliendo de allí con mucha prisa, no queriendo mirar atrás.

 **0000**

Durante el resto del día, Elena intentó recordar los acontecimientos de la pasada noche, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Los pocos momentos que regresaban a su mente eran muy confusos.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Elena salió de una habitación que parecía ser un servicio vestida en ropa interior. Damon estaba de pie frente a ella, llevando tan solo unos pantalones vaqueros, luciendo su espectacular torso al desnudo.**_

 _ **-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó el chico.**_

 _ **-Perfectamente –sonrió ella lanzándose a los labios de este con deseo.**_

 _ ***Fin del flashbacks***_

Elena sabía que no conseguiría aclarar mucho sus recuerdos si seguía forzándose, así que decidió ir a ver a sus amigos para recoger información. A cada uno de ellos les preguntó si la habían visto en la fiesta con Damon y todos dijeron que recordaban haberles visto reír juntos y bailar. Alaric vio a Damon discutir con un tipo que se puso muy pesado con Elena, mientras que Jeremy recordaba ver al chico acompañando a Elena al piso de arriba para prestarle ropa limpia porque la de ella estaba manchada de alcohol. Esto último explicaba por qué Elena no consiguió encontrar su ropa esta mañana y por qué estaba en ropa interior en su recuerdo, pero el beso no estaba justificado.

Para mayor preocupación de la joven, nadie les había vuelto a ver después del incidente con el tipo ese, lo que significaba que habían pasado el resto de la noche en la habitación de Damon los dos solos y escasos de ropa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –se preocupó su tía cuando Elena interrogó a las chicas a solas-. ¿Qué pasó con Damon anoche?

-No lo sé… Creo que me acosté con él.

-¿En serio? –alucinó Bonnie-. ¿Y cómo estuvo?

-Ni siquiera estoy segura de si hicimos algo o no –reconoció la chica Gilbert-. No consigo recordar lo que pasó.

-¿Y qué dice Damon al respecto?

-Dice que no se aprovechó de mí, lo que no quiere decir que no hiciésemos nada, solo que tal vez pensó que yo quería hacerlo.

-¿Y querías? –intervino esta vez Jenna.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a saber si quise hacerlo sino recuerdo lo que me llevó a ese momento?

-Deberías hablar con Damon.

-Hemos discutido, no va a querer verme. Y creo que yo tampoco quiero verle a él.

 **0000**

Elena regresó a casa temprano porque no se encontraba muy bien. Se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se echó un rato en el sofá para cerrar los ojos y descansar, lo cual la llevó a tener un segundo recuerdo más preciso de la escena que recordó anteriormente.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Elena estaba en el salón bailando en lo que se había convertido en una improvisada pista de baile. Había intentado arrastras a Damon a bailar con ella, pero este dijo que no se le daba nada bien y la chica no quiso insistir.**_

 _ **Un tipo que no había visto antes se acercó a Elena y se puso a bailar alrededor de esta como si nada.**_

 _ **-Hola, soy Tyler –se presentó él-. Tú debes de ser Elena, la cumpleañeras.**_

 _ **-¿Nos conocemos de algo? –preguntó ella dejando de bailar para ponerse seria.**_

 _ **-Ahora sí –sonrió el chico de medio lado, para después explicarse al ver su cara de confusión-. Tu amiga la de la tienda de cómics se puso a invitar a todo el mundo a tu fiesta. Sentía curiosidad por conocerte.**_

 _ **-Ah, vale… Lo siento, Tyler. Esta noche no soy buena compañía para nadie. Además, estoy algo bebida y no creo que sea muy dueña de mis actos.**_

 _ **-Esas mejores noches –dijo el chico agarrándola de la cintura para tirar de ella y plantarle un fiero beso en los labios.**_

 _ **-¿¡Pero qué haces!? –le gritó Elena golpeándole el pecho para alejarle-. Te he dicho que no estoy interesada.**_

 _ **-Cambiarás de opinión con un par de copas más…**_

 _ **-Te ha dicho que no, tío –dijo Damon con voz amenazante, acudiendo al rescate de la joven Gilbert.**_

 _ **-¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Su guardaespaldas?**_

 _ **-Esta noche sí, así que lárgate de mi casa antes de que me cabree de verdad.**_

 _ **-No me das miedo.**_

 _ **Elena, harta de ese intercambio de amenazas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, le quitó a Tyler el vaso de plástico que llevaba en la mano y se le arrojó a este el contenido del mismo.**_

 _ **-¡Serás zorra! –gritó el chico alzando una mano para golpear a Elena, pero llevándose un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Damon antes de que pudiera tocarla.**_

 _ **Con el orgullo tirado por el suelo, literalmente, Tyler no le vio sentido a continuar con la pelea. Por ello, se puso en pie y se largó de la fiesta sin intención alguna de volver jamás a pisar esa casa.**_

 _ **Damon se fijó que, al arrojarle a Tyler el contenido del vaso, Elena se había manchado más incluso que este.**_

 _ **-Vamos a mi habitación, te prestaré algo de ropa limpia –le ofreció caballerosamente el chico a Elena, quien accedió con gusto.**_

 _ **La joven no fue consciente de lo afectada que estaba por el alcohol que había consumido hasta que lo expulsó todo al vomitar en el retrete del baño de Damon.**_

 _ **El chico le había dado ropa para que se la pusiera, pero ella se limitó a quitarse la suya y salir del baño en ropa interior. Como Elena había insistido en terminarse la botella de Bourbon subiendo las escaleras, la ropa de Damon había acabado también manchada de alcohol, por lo que este estaba sin camiseta cuando ella se reunió con él en la habitación. El chico estaba tan preocupado por ella que no le prestó mucha atención a su vestimenta.**_

 _ **-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó él.**_

 _ **-Perfectamente –sonrió ella lanzándose a los labios de este con deseo.**_

 _ **-Elena, para… -le dijo Damon retirándola rechazando el beso-. Has bebido mucho esta noche. No quieres hacer esto.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, perdona…**_

 _ **-No pasa nada, yo también hago tonterías cuando bebo.**_

 _ **-Me encuentro fatal, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?**_

 _ **Al verla tan abatida, Damon fue incapaz de darle una negativa a su petición.**_

 _ **-Claro, te preparará la habitación de invitados.**_

 _ **-Gracias… -murmuró ella metiéndose en la cama del chico sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras.**_

 _ **-Elena –le llamó él posando una mano en su hombro.**_

 _ **-Déjame quedarme aquí… -protestó esta adormilada.**_

 _ **Damon suspiró agotado, se quitó los pantalones porque también estaban manchados de Bourbon, arropó a Elena para que no cogiera frío y se metió en la cama ella pero intentando darle todo el espacio posible, cosa que no fue posible porque esta se movió para abrazarse a él.**_

 _ **-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho esta noche, Damon –susurró Elena justo antes de quedarse dormida.**_

 _ ***Fin del flashbacks***_

Elena se levantó del sofá con la respiración agitada, como si acabase de despertar de un mal sueño. Y así era. Damon había sido todo un caballero con ella la pasada noche y ella se había portado fatal con él. Le debía una buena disculpa.

La chica miró la hora en su móvil y vio que estaba apunto de ser la hora en que Damon y su familia cerraban la tienda para almorzar. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con él a solas y pedirle perdón.

Tras pedirle el favor a Katherine de que entretuviese a Damon para que se quedase en la tienda más tiempo, la joven Gilbert se subió a su coche y se presentó donde él.

-¿Por qué has venido, Elena? –gruñó el chico nada contento de verla-. No me apetece aprovecharme más de ti ahora…

-Quería pedirte perdón. Ya recuerdo lo que pasó anoche y me siento fatal por haber dudado de ti.

-No quiero oír tus excusas, Elena. Ni tampoco tus disculpas. Nada de eso cambia que pensaras mal de mis intenciones.

-Pero, Damon. Yo…

-¿Te importaría irte ya? –le interrumpió él lo que fuera que iba a decir-. Tengo que cerrar el local.

Esa forma tan fría de dirigirse a ella dejó a Elena tan dolida y atónita que no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente hizo lo que el chico le pidió y se fue de la tienda.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero me he sorprendido a mí misma haciendo de esta etapa final algo más amplio, así que en lugar de acabar aquí el fic, este terminará en el capítulo 7.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_06_

Habían pasado varios días desde el cumpleaños de Elena y Damon seguía evitando a la chica, quien no paraba de intentar hablar con este y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él. Por su parte, los familiares y amigos de ambos querían hacer algo para ayudarles a hacer las paces, pero no sabían qué.

Una mañana, Stefan estaba solo en la tienda, la cual aún no estaba abierta porque tenía que hacer limpieza y era temprano, cuando llegó el cartero para entregarle un paquete que resolvería los problemas de su hermano con Elena.

Impaciente por ver la reacción de Damon, Stefan le hizo ir la tienda con urgencia pese a que era el día libre de este.

-¿Qué quieres, Steff? –se quejó el chico de ojos azules-. Tengo planes.

-Fueran los que fuesen, acaban de cambiar.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque vas a ir a hablar con Elena ahora.

-¿Y por qué iría a hacer tal cosa?

-Me acaban de traer los pases para la Comic-Con de San Diago y ha venido uno extra –le explicó Stefan mostrándole los cuatro pases que tenía en la mano.

-Ella no va a ir con nosotros –se negó su hermano en rotundo-. No quiero.

-¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como un crío de una vez por todas, Damon? Elena te ha pedido disculpas cientos de veces, se siente fatal por lo que pasó. Es hora de que le perdones, solo así conseguiréis pasar página.

Como Damon seguía estando indeciso, Stefan le dejó dos pasos en el mostrador y se fue al sótano a guardar los nuevos cómics que acababan de llegar. Al regresar arriba minutos después, su hermano no estaba y los pases tampoco. Stefan sonrió ampliamente al ver que le había convencido al fin y se dispuso a abrir la tienda para el público.

 **0000**

Nada más salir de la tienda de cómics, Damon fue al Grill y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra pese a que aquella mañana estaba tranquilo y apenas había gente. Bonnie fue a atenderle enseguida, pero este pidió que llamara a Elena, que era a ella a quien quería ver.

-Hola –le saludó la chica Gilbert tímidamente.

-Hola.

-Bonnie dice que querías hablar…

-Sí, bueno… Quería darte algo –dijo Damon sacando del bolsillo interior de su cazadora una cosa y entregándosela a ella-. Es una especie de pase vip para la Comic Con de San Diego.

-Wow –alucinó Elena-. Siempre he querido ir, pero las entradas son súper difíciles conseguir porque se agotan enseguida. ¿Cómo has conseguido esta?

-Todos los años montamos un stand allí y este es uno de los cuatro pases de empleado que nos han dado.

-Espera, ¿cuatro? O sea, ¿que tú también vas?

-Claro, es mi negocio -dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, continuando al verla dudar-. Los billetes de avión ya están pagados, no puedes dejar a Stefan y a Katherine tirados.

-¿Y qué hay del alojamiento?

-Mi amigo Enzo tiene una casa enorme en San Diego. Él y su novia Maggie se van de vacaciones y nos dejan la casa.

"Hay más de dos habitaciones, tranquila. Vas a tener una para ti sola. Si es lo que quieres...

-No lo estropees antes de tiempo, Salvatore –bromeó Elena, sabiendo que podía confiar en él.

-Vale, perdona. Entonces… Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

-¿Tendría que ayudaros con el stand y eso?

-No, Stefan y Katherine se las apañarán bien solos. Tú y yo vamos de vacaciones. Te enseñaré todo el lugar, es impresionante.

-Estoy segura de que lo será.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, Damon. Iré a la Comic Con contigo.

-Genial.

 **0000**

Una vez su avión aterrizó en San Diego, se reunieron con Enzo en la salida del aeropuerto. A Elena le cayó bien de inmediato, aunque le incomodó un poco que el chico la tomase como la novia de Damon y nadie le sacase del equívoco. Ella era demasiado tímida como para corregir a un extraño que le iba a acoger en su casa pero, siendo este tan amigo de los Salvatore, no entendía por qué ellos no le decían nada. Aunque Damon parecía que estaba disfrutando incluso con la confusión de su amigo, puesto que le hacía gracia la cara que se le quedaba a Elena cada vez que Enzo comentaba algo sobre ellos dos como novios.

Maggie, la novia de Enzo, les recibió en la casa. Ella se disculpó por no haber ido a recogerles al aeropuerto, puesto que se había quedado en casa terminando de preparar las maletas para su viaje. La chica afroamericana era tan amable como su novio, puede que incluso más. Tanto que a Elena le apenó no poder pasar más tiempo con ellos porque estos tenían que irse ya a tomar su vuelo.

Ya instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones, tomaron un taxi para ir al recinto donde se iba a llevar a cabo la convención. Mientras esperaban que llegase el camión con la mercancía para vender en su stand, desayunaron tortitas en un restaurante cercano, las mejores tortitas que Elena había probado en su vida. Y no solo estaban riquísimas, sino que también estaban decoradas con caras de personajes de cómics, algo que hizo que Elena empezase a sentirse dentro ya de la Comic Con antes incluso de pisar el recinto.

Con las barrigas llenas de un delicioso, dulce y divertido desayuno, descargaron el camión y fueron a montar su stand. La convención abría al público a las 18.00h, por lo que por la mañana solo estaban la gente que exponía, preparándose para recibir a los futuros compradores. Aún así, pese a que apenas había cosas montadas cuando entraron ellos, Elena se quedó alucinada por lo chulo que estaba todo, por lo grande que eran los pabellones y lo bien distribuido que estaba todo.

Montar el stand fue más divertido de lo que Elena pensó que sería, algo que ayudó a que se le pasase el tiempo volando. La chica no se dio cuenta de que era ya la hora de abrir la convención al público hasta que Damon le dijo de ir a ver los eventos que se iban a organizar ese día. Elena, impaciente por ver lo que les esperaba en el primer día de la convención, se llevó al chico a rastras hacia un mural donde estaban colgados carteles con la programación del día. Elena estaba tan emocionada que ni se dio cuenta de que le cogió de la mano a Damon para llevarle allí, algo que no pareció molestarle a este en absoluto; es más, a Elena le pareció ver una mueca de decepción en su rostro cuando ella le soltó la mano.

-La convención cierra hoy a las 21.00h –le informó Damon a la joven-. Los eventos importantes empiezan mañana. Hoy más que nada es un día para ver stands y dónde se van a llevar a cabo los eventos de los próximos días.

"También hay proyecciones de capítulos politos de las nuevas series de televisión, pero la cola te lleva tanto tiempo que no merece la pena perderse el resto de la convención solo para ver algo que dentro de un par de meses podrá ver todo el mundo en la tele.

-Está bien. Tú eres el experto, ¿a dónde vamos primero?

-Empecemos con el plato fuerte…

Damon llevó a Elena a un pabellón diferente al que otro donde ellos montaron su stand y, nada más entrar, la chica supo a dónde le conducía. El puesto de Funko era tan llamativo que era imposible no verlo incluso desde la distancia.

-¡Mira ese Groot gigante! –exclamó Elena al ver una gigantesta pero a la vez muy cuca del personaje de Guardianes de la Galaxia.

-¿Quieres que te eche una foto con él? –se ofreció Damon, sacando de su mochila una cámara de fotos.

-Sí, por favor –asintió ella colocándose junto al enorme Groot.

Una chica que pasaba por allí en ese momento, creyéndoles pareja, se ofreció a sacarles una foto juntos. Elena, quien antes había posado tímidamente, esta vez se puso a hacer el tonto en la foto imitando la divertida pose de Damon.

-Muchas gracias –le dijeron ambos a la chica que les hizo la foto.

-De nada, parejita –les sonrió esta, sacándole los colores a ambos.

Al llegar al stand de Warner Bross, Elena, con total confianza, le quitó a Damon la cámara de las manos y se volvió loca haciendo fotos y grabando vídeos de todo lo que allí había. En el centro había una construcción a tamaño real de los personajes de Scooby Doo hechos con Legos, con el autobús incluido.

También había una mesa enorme con piezas sueltas de Lego donde le gente podía construir lo que quisiera y llevarse luego consigo su creación de forma totalmente gratuita. No teniendo mucho tiempo para crear una cosa realmente complicada, Damon y Elena construyeron juntos una torre Stark en pequeñito, con la " **A"** de Avengers culminando la cima de la torre. Se notaba que Damon había sido de niño un fanático de Lego, porque tenía mucha habilidad colocando las piezas exactamente como las tenía en su mente. El chico insistió en que Elena se quedase con la torre Stark, quien tenía claro dónde colocarla: en la mesita de noche de su habitación.

Sin que Elena se diese cuenta y aprovechando que esta estaba distraída fotografiando un gigante Hulk de Lego peleando con Hulkbuster, Damon compró las figuritas de Lego de los vengadores y Loki para regalárselos a ella y que así la Torre Stark estuviese "habitada". Como el chico conocía a los dueños del stand, le pidió el favor a estos de que le mandasen las figuritas al stand de Stefan para que así Elena no lo viese hasta la noche.

Damon y Elena fueron visitando más stands donde exponían los trajes de los superhéroes de las películas o series de televisión y también réplicas a escala de naves de Star Wars y demás películas. En definitiva, el paraíso de cualquier friki.

Cuando anunciaron que la convención cerraría en media hora, la pareja regresó donde Stefan y Katherine para ayudarles a recoger algunas cosas e irse los cuatro juntos a cenar a algún restaurante de la zona. Damon se pasó toda la cena deseando que su hermano y su cuñada se fueran a casa de Enzo para así quedarse a solas con Elena, no sabiendo que esta también estaba esperando a que eso mismo sucediese.

Por desventura, no pudieron tener un momento a solas hasta que regresaron a la casa de Enzo y sus amigos se despidieron para irse a dormir. Elena colocó la pequeña torre Stark en su mesita de noche y le echó una foto con el móvil para mandársela a Jeremy, junto con algunas fotos más que había hecho aquel día.

-¿No te parece que la torre está un poco sosa así? –preguntó Damon apareciendo en la habitación sin llamar.

-A mí me gusta tal y como está –le aseguró ella, defendiendo la creación de ambos.

-Bueno, pues si tanto te gusta, tal vez no quieras lo que hay aquí dentro… -murmuró el chico mostrándole una bolsa con el nombre de la tienda donde habían estada esa tarde.

-¿Me has comprado algo?

-Sí, bueno… No ha sido nada –quiso quitarle importancia él, no queriendo parecer muy atrevido.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo lo has comprado? Si no has parado con la cámara en todo el día…

-¿Me estabas observando? –preguntó Elena con tono divertido.

-No tan bien como creía al parecer…

La pareja se intercambió los regalos, siendo ella la primera en abrirlo.

-Wow, ¡esto es una maravilla, Damon! –celebró esta loca de contenta, abriendo las cajitas individuales de las figuritas para colocarlas alrededor de la torre Stark-. Ahora sí que está completo.

-Nada mal, no –sonrió el chico acercándose a ella para contemplar la obra acabada.

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? –le preguntó Elena al ver que no lo había sacado de lo bolsa.

-Iba a hacerlo en mi habitación.

-Quiero ver tu reacción al abrirlo –insistió la joven, poniendo carita de pena para convencerle.

-Está bien, si me lo pides así…

Damon se quedó sin palabras al ver un muñequito de Loki hecho con fieltro. El sonriente y divertido muñeco vestía el uniforme que lucía el personaje en las películas, con casco y cetro incluido.

-No me ha quedado muy bien logrado el cetro –murmuró la chica muy nerviosa al no saber interpretar el silencio de él-, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo…

-¿En serio lo has hecho tú? ¿Para mí?

-Sí, claro.

-Vaya… Es increíble.

-¿Te gusta?

-Pues claro que me gusta, Elena. Me encanta. Y te ha quedado genial.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero por qué Loki?

-Me gustan los chicos malos, supongo.

-Ya veo…

Este comentario llevó a un silencio algo incómodo, siendo solo interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Elena al recibir una llamada.

-Esa es mi señal para irme –comentó él divertido-. Buenas noches, Elena.

-Buenas noches, Damon –le deseó también ella antes de coger la llamada de Jeremy, quien quería saber cómo había sido la experiencia del primer día en la Comic Con de San Diego.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **N/A: nunca he tenido la suerte de ir a la Comic Con de San Diego, pero he intentado recrear la experiencia lo mejor que he podido a través de un visionado de un vídeo que subió un youtuber (Andrés Navy) fanático de Marvel que grabó su vivencia en la convención de este año.**


	7. Capítulo 7

_07_

El segundo día de la convención llego y, con él, la posibilidad de conocer a los actores que Elena tanto admiraba y también lo posibilidad de vivir más experiencias inolvidables.

Se notaba que era el día de firma de autógrafos, porque había un caos tremendo por algunos de los pabellones. Cientos de filas para conseguir estar cerca de los actores de tal o cual película o serie y tener su autógrafo en un póster. Había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, que Elena se llegó a sentir algo agobiada al no saber qué hacer. Damon ya era experto en manejar ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que aconsejo a la joven que eligiese bien y que guardase cola solo para lo que realmente le interesase. Y ella aceptó su consejo, puesto que tenía razón, ¿para qué gastar un tiempo valioso para conseguir la firma de los actores de una serie que no le gustaba demasiado pudiendo tener las firmas de los actores de sus películas favoritas?

Seguir el consejo de Damon le fue bastante bien a Elena por un tiempo, hasta que se tuvo que enfrentar a una cola de más de media hora para ver a Stan Lee. Por suerte para ella, Damon tenía buenos contactos y consiguió que les colasen y ser de los primeros en estar con el creador del universo Marvel.

El día no podía ser más perfecto. Elena había conseguido conocer a Stan Lee, al reparto de Agente Carter, a los actores de The Vampire Diaries, a la nueva generación de Star Wars… E incluso le regalaban cómics por los pasillos como si se tratasen de simples folletos publicitarios. Damon habló con un amigo suyo que organizaba un visionado de X _-Men días del futuro pasado: Rogue cut_ y este amigo le regaló dos pulseras de goma que ponían _**#RogueCut**_ , pulseras que actuaban de pases para ver la película la mañana del último día de convención.

Si en el primer día de la convención hubo mucha gente haciendo cosplay de sus personajes favoritos, en el segundo día había muchísima más gente y, según dijo Damon, los dos últimos días habrá más aún. Algunos de los disfraces estaban my bien logrados, como si fuesen los originales de las películas, y Elena no pudo resistirse a hacerse fotos con estas personas. Luego también estaban las personas contratadas por las productoras de las películas para vestir los trajes originales como era en el caso de Thanos, Ant-Man, soldados Troopers de Star Wars… Era imposible elegir uno como favorito, todos eran increíblemente buenos.

Como ese día se celebraron varios paneles de series y películas, en los pabellones no se realizaron muchos eventos importantes por la tarde, algo que aprovecharon Damon y Elena para ir a almorzar a un restaurante de la zona y descansar tras una larga mañana sin parar de andar de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás disfrutando del fin de semana?

-¿Hablas en serio? –le devolvió la pregunta Elena al chico, como si no fuese evidente que así era-. Estos están siendo los mejores días de mi vida, tanto que no quiero que se acaban jamás.

-Ya sabes que montamos aquí todos los años, puedes acompañarnos todas las veces que quieras. No eres la peor compañía del mundo –terminó de comentar Damon a modo de broma.

-No tienes ningún motivo para quejarte, Salvatore. Estoy siendo una compañía excepcional.

-Tampoco te pases… -rió él divertido, contagiando su risa a la joven.

Al terminar la jornada del segundo día, Damon y Elena hicieron lo mismo que el día anterior: ayudar a sus amigos a recoger y regresar con ellos a casa de Enzo. Una vez más, ambos se quedaron un rato más hablando juntos después de que Stefan y Katherine se fueran a dormir. Damon acompañó a la chica a su habitación y se despidieron torpemente, puesto que él iba a hacer un gesto de manos como despedida y ella se le acercó en ese momento a darle un beso en la mejilla.

 **0000**

El tercer día era el panel de _Agentes de SHIELD_ , algo que ninguno de los dos quería perderse por nada en el mundo, por lo que fueron temprano a guardar cola. Mientras esperaban a poder entrar al evento, vieron el panel de _Agente Carter_ a través de las grandes pantallas de televisión que estaban distribuidas por todo el local. A ellos también les hubiese acudido a ese panel, pero solo asistían dos de los actores y al de _Agentes de SHIELD_ iba el reparto completo, lo cual le convertía en la mejor elección.

El panel comenzó muy divertido, con el actor que interpreta a Coulson haciendo una broma con una mano cortada falta, haciendo alusión a cómo terminó el personaje en el último capítulo de la temporada. Después presentaron al resto del reparto, haciendo una mención al movimiento de las redes sociales de _"Stand with Ward"_ , apareciendo Bett Dalton –Grand Ward en la serie- con una camiseta de Hydra, los malos de la serie y divirtiendo así al público al "pelear" con sus compañeros.

Damon y Elena estaban disfrutando como niños pequeños, tanto que ella, tan tímida como era, se atrevió a participar en la ronda de preguntas para lanzar una pregunta a Bett Dalton sobre su rol de villano en la serie. Como la chica le había dicho con anterioridad a Damon, los chicos malos eran su debilidad y este no podía ser menos.

 **0000**

Por la noche de aquel día, Damon y Elena se quedaron en el salón de casa de Enzo hasta tarde hablando muy entusiasmados de los tráilers que habían sido lanzados en la convención y de lo mucho que habían disfrutado del panel de la serie.

Al subir para ir a dormir, ambos tuvieron la idea de darle un beso al otro en la mejilla, por lo que sus labios se acabaron encontrando por error.

-Perdona, yo no… -comenzó a disculparse él, pero siendo interrumpido por Elena cuando posó un dedo en sus labios.

-No pasa nada.

Damon asintió no muy convencido, mientras que la joven bajó su mano y ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los labios, como hipnotizados. Acto seguido, sus miradas ascendieron a sus ojos y no pudieron contenerse por un segundo más, lanzándose a devorar los labios del otro.

Sin dejar de besarse, la joven tiró de Damon hacia ella para conducirle a su habitación. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y Elena ayudó al chico a quitarse la camiseta, para después repartir besos por su torso bien definido.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? –preguntó él con voz ronca debido a la excitación pero no queriendo estropearlo todo por ir demasiado rápido con ella.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo –dijo Elena muy decidida-. Quiero arriesgarme contigo.

-¿Vas a ser mi primera novia formal?

-Eso parece, sí.

-Hmm… Eso suena genial –sonrió Damon ampliamente, volviendo a unir sus labios con gran deseo.

La pareja terminó de desnudarse mutuamente y se dejó caer en la cama, donde se cubrieron de caricias y dulces gestos de amor durante toda la noche.

 **0000**

Pese a haber dormido muy poco o más bien nada, Damon y Elena se levantaron muy temprano el cuarto y último día de convención para conseguir unos buenos asientos para ver _X-Men días del futuro pasado: Rogue_. Como los baños estaban ocupados por la otra pareja, ambos decidieron ir a desayunar en pijama mismo y después darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a la convención.

Si el ruido que montaron no fuese suficiente para que se supiese lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, nada más unirse a ellos en el desayuno, Stefan y Katherine fueron claros testigos de las miraditas cómplices de estos dos.

-¿Estáis disfrutando de la Comic Con? –les preguntó Katherine con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nunca me he sentido más viva –sonrió algo ruborizada Elena al recordar la noche anterior.

Damon le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta a su ahora novia, encantado con que ella fuera tan feliz a su lado.

-Hay que ver lo injusta que es la vida, Steff –le dijo Katherine a su novio-. Nosotros currando todo el fin de semana y estos dos pasándoselo en grande y teniendo fiestacitas nocturnas.

Debido a ese comentario, la joven se ganó la sorprendida mirada de Damon y Elena.

-¡Oh, vamos! Que las paredes no son de piedra. Y vosotros no es que seáis muy discretos precisamente…

Elena se ruborizó aún más al verse pillado, mientras que Damon se rió divertido y fue donde ella para abrazarla por detrás y darle un dulce beso en la sien, algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía rato y ahora podía porque su familia ya sabían que estaban juntos.

-¿Nos vamos ya la #RogueCut? –le preguntó él a su novia al oído con voz dulce.

-Sí, vamos –coincidió ella con su propuesta, girando la cabeza para unir sus labios con los de este en un romántico beso.

 **0000**

Elena salió de darse una ducha y fue al cuarto de Damon, quien estaba en toalla mirando su maleta abierta con rostro pensativo.

-¿No te decides? –dijo ella apoyándose contra el umbral de la puerta-. No pondría ninguna queja a que te pasaras el resto del día en toalla.

-Dudo que los de seguridad de la convención compartan tu idea.

-Qué pena…

La joven caminó hacia Damon y le abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en la espalda antes de apoyar la cabeza en él.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en hacer cosplay hoy –le confesó el chico tímidamente.

-¿Te has traído un disfraz?

-Es prácticamente obligatorio para un friki hacer cosplay en la comic con al menos uno de los días del evento.

-Yo también he traído un disfraz, el del pasado Halloween.

-Si tú te disfrazas, yo también lo haré –propuso Damon emocionado con esa idea.

-¿De qué es el tuyo?

-Lo verás luego.

-Está bien, mantengamos el secreto entonces –dijo la chica, dándole un dulce beso a su novio en los labios antes de regresar a su habitación para ponerse su disfraz.

 **0000**

Stefan y Katherine se habían ido ya a la Comic Con cuando Damon y Elena se reunieron en el salón ya con sus disfraces puestos.

-Sabía que irías de superhéroe –sonrió ella divertida al ver el cosplay del chico-. Pero me imaginaba más algo tipo Iron Man…

-Hace unos meses colaboré con unos amigos en una campaña para enseñar a los niños la importancia de cuidar el medio ambiente y ser ecológicos. Y Capitán Planeta es perfecto para eso.

-Sí que lo es, sí. El traje te queda muy bien. Estás muy guapo.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal, Hermione de tres cabezas –bromeó él, puesto que Elena iba disfrazada de la bruja lista de Hogwarts pero a ambos lados llevaba enganchadas cartulinas con las caras de sus amigos Ron y Harry.

-No me dio tiempo a prepararme algo mejor –se defendió Elena avergonzado.

-Estás perfecta así –le aseguró el chico dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora-. Me encanta.

En la entrada de la proyección de _X-Men días del futuro pasado: Rogue_ les entregaron una coca-cola y una bolsa de palomitas gratis a cada uno. Todos los presentes estaban nerviosos porque se rumoreaba que iba a acudir al evento Bryan Singer, el director de la mayoría de las películas de X-Men.

Cumpliendo con las expectativas de los fans, Bryan Singer apareció para presentar la película y todo el mundo gritó de emoción y sacaron fotos a lo loco. El director dio las gracias a los fans por su asistencia al evento y por ser seguidores fieles a X-Men para, acto seguido, dar paso a la proyección de la versión extendida de la película en cuestión.

Una vez se apagaron las luces y de forma involuntaria e instintivamente, Elena se inclino hacia el asiento de Damon y se pegó a este todo cuanto pudo, con quien acabó rozándose las manos en más de una ocasión al compartir las palomitas de él cuando ella se terminó las suyas muy pronto y este, siendo un caballero, compartió sus palomitas con la joven.

En uno de esos momentos en que sus manos se rozaron, Damon acarició la mano de la joven tentadoramente, quien le regaló una sonrisa de boba enamorada, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y entrelazó sus manos para pasarse el resto del visionado jugando a darse caricias el uno al otro.

Damon, aprovechando la oscuridad de la sala, aprovechó algunos momentos de la peli que ya tenía muy vistos –porque era una versión extendida- para observar a Elena, a quien le brillan los ojos de emoción viendo la película. El chico pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Nada más terminar la proyección, se organizó una fila para ver a Bryan Singer y sacarse unas fotos con él. Al director le gustó mucho el disfraz de Elena, con quien se tomó unas fotos muy divertidas fingiendo que le estaba dando un beso a Harry Potter o abrazándose a la cartulina con la cara de Ron. El hombre también quedó encantado con el cosplay de Damon y le agradeció que luchase por el medio ambiente de esa forma, que era muy importante cuidar de nuestro planeta.

Bryan Singer había quedado tan contento con la pareja que, cuando les entregó la película firmada, volvió a hacerse una foto con ellos, esta vez con ambos a la vez y desde su propio móvil, asegurándoles que la subiría a su cuenta de Instagram de inmediato.

 **0000**

La pareja terminó de disfrutar de un magnífico último día de la Comic Con de San Diego y después regresaron a casa de Enzo para ponerse ropa cómoda para salir a hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad, yendo a almorzar más tarde a un lugar muy bonito pero a la vez simple y acogedor, combinación que hacía que fuera perfecto a los ojos de la pareja.

-¿Crees que esto funcionará? –preguntó Elena algo preocupada-. Lo nuestro, me refiero.

-¿Por qué no iba a funcionar? Somos perfectamente compatibles.

-Ese es el problema, que somos demasiado parecidos, demasiado orgullosos.

-¿Orgulloso yo? –dijo Damon con tono divertido-. Perdona, señorita, pero creo que te confundes con otro.

-No me digas…

-Ser orgulloso no es tan malo, mira a Tony Stark sino.

-Su orgullo le lleva a provocar una guerra civil de mutantes contra Capitán América –le recordó la chica Gilbert.

-Está bien, puede que Iron Man no sea el mejor ejemplo… Tendré que buscar otro.

-Ay, mi orgulloso friki… -se le escapó a ella esas palabras que solo quiso decir mentalmente.

-Uy, ¿ahora soy tu orgulloso friki? –preguntó con tono divertido, encantado con ese apodo-. Pues en ese caso, tú eras mi orgullosa friki también.

-¿Un día de novios y ya tenemos apodos? Tienes razón, esta relación tiene futuro.

-Pues claro que sí, _babe_ –volvió Damon a darle un apodo cariñoso-. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Eso espero –sonrió ella, inclinándose para unir sus labios en un romántico beso, sellando la promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
